


星震

by MANDAG



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG





	星震

又过了一天，一个月，整整一个月。  
Peter出了一口气，在日历上打了个大大的叉，和他的顶头上司Stark先生交往已经一个月了，也正式得到了在Stark的公司里做兼职工作的机会。

他的朋友们劝告他：“那个花花公子，一个星期换一个新恋人啦，最多一个月。”  
Peter提心吊胆地数着日子过了一个月——什么？Stark先生当然是好人，但是，这也不能怪Peter，他毕竟只是个大学新生，高中的时候参加的社团是竞赛社团，唯一算得上恋情的就是高中和女孩一起去了舞会，还在她的脸颊上上亲了一下，然后就没有然后了。而Tony Stark却是个孩童时期就常常在花边新闻上出现的人，因为以前他是Howard Stark的儿子，现在是整个纽约上流社会最出名的人。光是绯闻对象，从高中开始，就有过不多不少27个，Peter是自己一个一个数的，他不确定数得准不准。之前交往过的人，不是歌手模特儿，就是其他家世显赫的人，Peter反而显得格外得不普通——因为看起来太普通了。  
而Tony对于Peter来说却是超级——男朋友，在Peter还是小学高年级学生的时候就会每周买一次《本月机甲》，就为了看看当时还是大学生的Stark先生有没有设计出新的产品。和偶像谈恋爱是什么感受？大概就是一醒来就会想到：我在和他恋爱耶。还有，Stark先生会和给他看还没上市的战甲，让他提供修改意见，一起吃午饭的时候还会夸奖他最近西语有进步——“Bien hecho, pequeño bebé. ”Stark先生说，甚至还wink了一下。这对于Peter来说就是超级浪漫了，以至于他甚至嘟嘟囔囔了一大串儿，总结起来内容大概是“谢谢”。而且，Tony Stark甚至允许他做了一个不那么“临时”的标记，比一般的临时标记久得多，大概能持续一个多月呢。

今天开始，是一个月零一天。  
过了今天——过了今天，我就和别人不一样。Peter这样对自己说。多半时候，Peter是个很自信的男孩，但是年轻人面对恋慕的人总是会有些局促不安、患得患失的，这很正常，人们总说少女情怀总是诗，男孩子也一样。Peter甚至还改变了穿衣风格，但是并不明显，他也不太想让Tony发现，那样会很不酷，他所谓的改变就是把素色的格子衬衫配毛衣换成了黑白灰的衬衫和毛衣，大概看起来会成熟一点儿。

“早上好，Stark先生。”在办公楼下面，Peter和Tony问好，虽然Tony一般不怎么在乎办公室恋情，不过他还是认真地教育了Peter：  
“好员工不会搞办公室恋情。”

所以他们就莫名其妙地变成了地下关系，在办公楼的时候，Tony在最顶层的老板办公室，Peter在三楼四楼跑来跑去。不过要Peter说，也没什么不好，毕竟他可不想在读大学的时候就和Tony一起被拍到报纸上，说不定还会有人觉得他的offer也是“潜规则”出来的呢。  
“新衬衫不错。”在电梯间里时Tony说道，瞥了他的领子一眼。  
啊，他，他注意到了。Peter受宠若惊地想，说道：“谢谢，我是——”电梯门这时却开了，Tony往楼梯口望了一眼，说道：“不去上班吗？”  
“啊，好的。”Peter硬生生地把后面半句话咽下去，走出了电梯门。像只被主人丢下的狗狗似的回头看了看电梯，可是电梯门已经关上了。

唉。Peter有点儿沮丧，在办公桌边坐下了。不过他很快又给自己打气：午饭也可以和Tony一起吃！他很快振奋起来。中午的时候Tony会让他一起去他的fancy office吃午餐，他头一回去Tony办公室点餐的时候，说要吃汉堡什么的，Tony拿他打趣，让他超级尴尬，可是后来发现Tony还是把汉堡薯条也列进了他的办公室菜单里。  
他头一回见到Tony的时候，唔… …Peter敲击键盘的手停下来，回想起那天Tony的样子，他的眼睛，下巴，脖颈，还有… …哇哦，真是太走运了，初吻和初次都是和Tony Stark，这可能是很多女生的梦想。他这么想着，有点儿傻乎乎地笑了起来，电脑漆黑的屏幕映出他的脸，他才反应过来，赶紧告诉自己不要再分心，继续工作。

“Hey，听说了吗？”和他一起进入公司的Tim在和别人八卦，“Boss找了个新的秘书，超正，有D cup。”他在胸前比划了一下那种波涛汹涌的样子，“还是个女性alpha呢。”  
Peter一下子竖起耳朵，顺便低头看了看自己，好吧，可能没有D cup，不过他也是有肌肉的。  
这个消息让Peter坐立不安，熬到午餐的时候他已经感觉不到平时的饥饿，满脑子想的都是这件事，他冲上顶层的时候，正好见到那个传说中的美女秘书，她正站在门口。  
“是Parker先生吗？”她笑着问，在得到肯定的回答后，她打开门，说道：“祝您有个愉快的中午。”随后，门在他的背后关上。

Tony已经在吃他的午餐了，还动作优雅地揭开了他对面的盖子，是一些Peter没有吃过的玩意儿，看上去很精致。  
“天天吃汉堡三明治什么的，太单调了。来试试这个。”Tony说，Peter心中警铃大作，这是散伙饭吗？他食不知味地吃了几口，放下了刀叉。Tony“hey”了一声，“这顿饭你一个月的工资才能买得到。”他皱起眉头，焦糖一样的眼睛倒映着Peter的脸，问道：“你怎么了？”  
Peter抿了抿嘴，冥思苦想了半天也想不出理由来，只得随便诌了一个，干巴巴地说道：“我上一回西语考试没考好。”  
Tony Stark闻言扬起了一边的眉毛，说道：“那就奇怪了。你上回不是拿了A吗？”不过他很快就改变主意，决定给年轻的恋人一个台阶下，也放下了刀叉，看了看自己的手表道：“我知道怎么让你高兴起来，离两点半还有一个小时，咱们可以做点别的。”

这种明示就连Peter也能听懂，他涨红了脸，但是很快“分手炮”三个字儿就在头顶转了起来，他心不在焉的亲吻总算让Tony失去了耐心。  
“你知道我一分钟能赚多少钱吗？”他说，一副恼火的神色，“给我摆一分钟脸色，你得凑齐一百万美元。”  
“抱歉，抱歉，我只是… …”Peter的毛病就是一旦张开嘴就会说一大堆有的没的，“我有认真看过… …啊也不是我，我的朋友们和我说，唔，说没人能撑过三十天… …我是说，我也很相信我自己啦，但是这毕竟是第三十一天，我还是很紧张…”在Tony的注视下，他的声音越来越小，最终只能语无伦次地嗫嚅道：“我有点儿怕我们会分手。其实也不是很怕，只是今天老是想到这件事。”

Tony好像是露出了个似笑非笑的表情，最终无奈地叹了口气，于是Peter瞬间放下心来，背后看不见的尾巴几乎要摇起来了。  
一对亲密的恋人总是能在注视之下明白对方要做什么。“他的嘴唇很柔软”，这种出现在小说里的句子就是废话，大多数人的嘴唇当然是柔软的。可是亲吻的时候，一个坠入爱河的男孩不会想这些东西，事实上，Peter觉得自己漂浮起来了，脑子里充盈着无数的甜味云朵，软绵绵的，甜滋滋的。云朵从他的耳朵里溢出去，烧得他耳尖、脸颊通红。他不合时宜地想到小学的时候，作业本上有一道题：“用‘sth is the best’造句”，当时他说的是courage，或者别的什么，不过这会儿要是让他填空，那一定是“Tony Stark的吻”。  
“哈，纯情小宝贝，你的心脏跳得好厉害。”Tony笑着说，刮了一下他的下巴，得到了小狗狗疯狂的摇尾巴和在脸颊上的亲吻。

不过这可不是什么纯情电影，年长些的男人轻柔地引导他走向下一步，这是史上是Peter第三次和他“深度交流”，上一回还是一个月前呢。  
Peter的指尖触碰到他的皮肤，立刻弹开，Tony Stark忍不住笑了起来，眼角的细纹让Peter觉得自己的心房在颤动。  
事实上，Tony做的大部分事情，都让他觉得自己在颤抖——假如Peter是一颗星球，那么每次他想起Tony时，这颗星球就发生了无数次小小的地震。那可是Tony Stark，他有世界上最酷的望远镜，他不仅看到了这颗星球上的震动，还向Peter发射来了云朵似的气体，让他头晕目眩。

Peter眨了眨眼睛，分明听见了另一颗星球上的震动声。

END  
希望喜欢~请回lof给我💗👍和评论！


End file.
